villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xorin
|origin = Multiversal Legends|species = Unknown (Said to be worse than a leviathan)|occupation = Leader of the Leviathans Incarnation of Chaos|powers/skills = Advanced essokinesis Reality Warping Reality Warping immunity Shape-shifting Possession Superhuman intelligence Mastery of manipulation Leadership |hobby = Devouring worlds to fuel his power Spreading chaos and destruction|goals = Devour as many universes as possible in order to usurp the Hollister as the creator and supreme ruler of existence (ongoing-failed)|crimes = |type_of_villain = Eldritch God wannabe}} Xorin (Pronounced as XOR-IN), also known as The Beast, Zoron, Xurin, The Devourer, Leviathan, Azathoth, The Fallen, Hivemind of Chaos, Father of Chaos, The Banished, The Eater of Worlds, Chaos Incarnate, Void Made Flesh and possibly infinite more is a creature of chaos and mass destruction that leads a race of ancient eldritch race of primordial monster called Leviathans that had existence before or after the beginning of the first Omniverse. He, along wit the rest of the Leviathans and their counterparts, the Behemoths and the Zizs, were the very first lifeforms created by the Hollister as a prototype for all of his future specimens that he we'll created. However, Xorin grew prideful and envious of his creator's power over creation and desired to be greater than the Hollister. He proved to be the truly malevolent of the Leviathans by poisining their minds into rebelling against their creator. This resulted to him and the Leviathans being banished from Creation in order for life to thrive. Xorin is not a Leviathan himself as he is described as a being that is far worse than all of the Leviathans. Despite being locked outside of reality, he is still capable of orchestrating events from behind the scenes as he is still capable of manipulating others through his minions/servants, Malsumis and Ravagus. Xorin possesses imaginable power that even that Nekrozoth himself feared him and dare not to test him. It its revealed that he was responsible for the corruption of Vekkisul and was the one that made Nekrozoth the omnicidal nihilist tthaht he is. It was also revealed that he might be Nekrozoth's master as he was the force behind his goals of destroying both the omniverse and the life reality so that Xorin could be remold existence in his image. It was also said that he is possibly the only being that is more malevolent than Nekrozoth himself. He doesn't appear in the Champions of the Multiverse series until Phase 10 where he takes the role of the main villain. Xorin was also one of the two main antagonist o the comedy comic series, Forces along with Xuriah D'arcmast'r. He later returns as the main villain of Multiversal Champions after the defeat of Malsumis. Xorin himself was created by BrandonDarkOne47 Character Description Xorin is a eldritch god that leads a race of monstrous entities known as Leviathans who seeks to devourer all life in existence as a way to increase his power so that he could usurp the Hollister from his throne. However, because of this he was banished from creation so that all of creation would be safe from his malice. However despite being locked away, Xorin was still capable of corrupting the omniverse from the inside through his followers and minions. Xorin reasoning for rebelling against his creator was due to because of his pride and envy of his master's power and because of this he developed a desire for power and control over all of creation. Xorin was the being behind the creation of the Chaos Stones, relics of immense power that will grant the user the power of Zentipotence which is the mystic ability to embody and do all and more, an ability not even achievable by powerful eldritch beings such as Nekrozoth, Grandmaster Chaos, and Malroc. In the void, Xorin does nothing but sit in the vast ocean of primordial chaos where he patiently waits for the day he could enter reality once a agin sos the the could devourer everything in it. Personality Xorin is the embodiment of pride and ego, he sees himself as the most perfect being in all of creation and look down upon lower life forms such as mortals whom he frowns upon. Upon witnessing his creator's power, his ego started to shatter as he learns that there is a greater being higher than him which he wouldn't except. Xorin has complete understanding of concepts such as morality as he is a manipulative corrupter who see others as mere tools for his goals. Xorin is extremely cunning and sophisticated as he been incredibly patient after his imprisonment. He himself has shown to be a perfectionist when it comes to his plans as a single minor set back is unforgiving for him. Xorin is said to be very patient and observant as he was aware of almost everything that happens inside the omniverse. Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deities/Gods Category:Deities Category:God Wannabe Category:OCs Category:Bigger Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Overarching Antagonists Category:Complete Monster Category:Supremacists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Tyrants Category:Stalkers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Usurper Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Sadists Category:Satan Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Reality Butchers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Possessor Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Genderless Category:Vengeful Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Game Changer Category:Cataclysm Category:Aliens Category:Ancient Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Category:Banished Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Evil Creator Category:Creatures Category:Monster Master Category:Collector of Souls Category:Death Gods Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Omniversal Villains Category:Liars Category:Crossover Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Dark Forms Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Master Orators Category:Opressors Category:Strategic Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Embodiment Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Humanoid Category:Theology Villains Category:Pride Category:Mysterious Category:Opportunists Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Elderly